Tears of Blood
by JokersKurse
Summary: Squall is in charge of a case of grizzly murders happening all over the place. Seifer is lead to Trabia by some unknown force. A predator is watching Rinoa and quistis and people are coming up missing everywhere. M for languange and minor sensuality


Disclaimer-I do not own Final fantasy or any characters related to Final Fantasy or Square-enix. I only write about them, although I wish I did own them, (sigh, I'll just have to find me a genie or sell my soul or something...)

_Right so I uh wrote this last year when I first joined here anu well I had it divided into chapters that I was going to put on seperatley but uh well as you can see I didnt do that, call it laziness or whatever, so instead im serperating it into parts that are about yay big and are divided by chapters...does that make sense? Oh well read and review._

Part 1

Seifer felt goosebumps pop up all over his flesh as the cold needle-like wind blew against him, he zipped his coat to no adue. He wasn't sure where the hell he was going, and he had no clue what he was going to do when he got there, but something inside him told him to go this way, into this icy desert of western Trabia. At first he tried to brush it off and resist the urge to follow his instincts, but it just kept nagging and building up inside of him like a fire until he couldn't take it anymore. Now here he was freezing his ass off in these cold ass temperatures, he surveyed the horizon for any noticeable cover from the cold wind, luckily for him a small grove of trees stood about a mile from where he was, he checked his watch, he'd been walking for eleven hours, he needed rest and food, hell he'd earned it.

Once he arrived at the grove he made his way to a small area that was perfect for a quick camp, he pulled his bookbag from his back and pulled out the tent that he had recently bought from a store back in Galbadia, as well as a bowl of soup, a portable gas oven and a couple bottle's of water. In total he only had enough supplies to last two or three days, he hoped that it would be enough. He quickly rigged up the tent, built a fire, cooked the soup over the oven, and ate.

While he sat relaxing he thought about the predicament he was in, if he kept going towards wherever his instincts were telling him he may die, if he went to balamb he'd be executed for treason, if he stayed in Galbadia he'd be executed. Basically he had nothing to lose.

He crawled into the tent and got into his sleeping bag, he layed there in the warmth of the tent and sleeping bag until he fell asleep.

Chapter-2-

Squall parked his black truck near the crime scene and sat a minute to compose himself, he had been assigned to a very special case by Garden, according to Cid that is, to investigate a series of murders accuring around Galbadia, at first he had been insulted by being placed on a case of someone with the rank of private should be doing, now he wasn't so sure, these murders were strange, they were nearly perfect, and each was more gruesome than the next. He had seen horrible wounds in the field of battle, had even seen people die that he knew but these were the most horrible things he had ever seen.

A loud tapping at his truck window caught his attention, the detective in charge, a Mr, Martins, was waiting outside for him, personally Squall didn't like Martins because of his arrogant, snobish,and dickhead attitude. As soon as Squall was out of his truck Martins started.

"Took you long enough Leonhart" he said "try and get here sooner next time"

"I'll do my best sir" Squall replied

"Good, now this victim was found two hours ago by a young couple out window-shopping" he kept good composture as he talked "now the other four had been hidden well enough to keep us from finding them for a couple of days, it would appear our killer is going a little more public"

Squall cut in "Or maybe he slipped up"

"Highly unlikely what with the note that was with the corpse" he replied

"He left a note, any fingerprints?"asked Squall

"The labs are checking into it now, I want you to check the murder scene for any clues we may have missed, but be warned this one is pretty gruesome, worse than the others." exclaimed Martins who then took off towards his car

Well now he had been fucked into doing Martins work, again.

"Squall I presume?" came the sound of a womans voice.

He turned and saw a young woman with blonde hair in a detectives uniform standing behind him.

"Yeah thats me" he replied

"My name is Vanessa White, I'm your partner on this case."

He was stunned, now they thought that he wasn't capable of doing his assignment alone "Great maybe now we can get somewhere on this case" he snickered.

She frowned "I know all about your military record, I also know that you are a commander drafted into this assingment, personally I don't want to be here either but I don't have a choice."

"Lets just get this over with" he replied crossing the crime tape.

Chapter-3-

Rinoa and Quistis sat in the Balamb cafeteria sipping tea, and chatting about various things, mainly the grizzly murders of young women around Galbadia.

"I heard they found another victim last night."Quistis said

"Yeah, Squall was up at four a.m. getting ready to leave" she replied "Lately he's been so moody, I think this assignment is really getting to him"

"Why? He usually doesn't let such things get to him" replied Quistis

She hesitated "I think he knows something vital to the case and it's tearing a hole inside him"

"But I thought that there weren't any leads or at least any clues on the case."Asked Quistis

"I don't know,"she replied"besides you know how Squall is."

Quistis nodded

They had no idea that they were being watched.

Chapter 4

Seifer was once again awoken by some strange primal instinct that urged him to get up and go again, hesitantly he allowed himself to follow the strange alien hunch. He stepped out of the tent and pulled his coat on, immediately he knew what he had come this far for, at least he thought he knew, carefully he hid behind a tree and crawled to a near snowdrift to spy on the ghastly site that was marching by about a half a mile away.

Several hooded figures in blue and gold cloaks were riding horseback with gunblades, and they were each aiding in the watching of the many people that were chained together, near the back one of the ladies fell to the snow, the rest of the line stopped, Seifer watched carefully as one of the cloaked figures tried to stand her up, each time she fell back down, after a few failed tries they un-chained her and kept on going without her, apparently they either didn't care or it was a trap, either way the urge inside him to go to her was strong and he started towards her after waiting twenty or so minutes.

He checked her pulse, luckily she still had a heartbeat, slow but a heartbeat none-the-less, he didn't know how she had managed to make it this far in the clothes that she was wearing, which consisted of a very thin white top that only covered her breasts and a thin mini-skirt which appeared to be made of nothing but scraps of old clothing.Bruises lined both of her arms, legs, neck, face, and stomach. He wrapped his white coat around her and lifted her from the snow, to his suprise she was actually quite light, she could't have weighed more than a hundred and thirty pounds, regardless, he carried her back to his tent.

He placed her on the sleeping bag he had with him and propped her head up with a pillow, from his backpack he removed a potion, with care and precision he sprayed the bruises on her, then carefully without the slightest perverse thought he removed her top, as if things hadn't been bad enough for this young woman, she had been forced to suffer from sexual indescerpincies, rage built up inside of him, he didn't know who the bastards were who had done this to this girl but he wanted to hunt them down and break every bone on their bodies. He sprayed the wounds and tossed the top into the corner, then he withdrew a black sweater from his pack along with a pair of jeans and sat them to the side for her. He wrapped her up in the sleeping bag and went to sit in the corner.

Something was happening, something big, and he was in the middle of it.

Chapter 5

Zell stood outside the Dogside bar of Deling and kept a close eye on each customer that entered, since after all that was his job being one of the bars bouncers, he'd been there for about two months and he loved it, especially when he got to show off his talent when dealing with punks who were looking for trouble, not to mention the pay, but the best part of it all was undoubtedly the lovely ladies that came in for a quick drink every now and then.

He was still a SEED of course, this was just a part time job so that he could pay for his house in Balamb, sure you could be tough and energetic and own a house, but you couldn't have shit if you didn't have a job to pay the rent. There was a tap on his shoulder, he wasn't alarmed, it was just his buddy Merv telling him his shift was over.

"Is it that time again already?" asked Zell jokingly

"Yeah, hey who was that chick that you were talking to yesterday by the jukebox?" asked Merv.

"Just another customer who needed a recomendation on drinks"replied Zell

"Man if I talked to as many chicks as you did I'd be getting laid everynight"replied Merv"yet I havn't seen anyone going home with you"

"That would be beacuases I'm waiting for the right person"said Zell

"If you say so" he replied "see you tomorrow Z, or are you gonna go into the bar and raise some hell?"

Zell chuckled"nah, I'm gonna head home, I'm pretty bombed tonight"

"Later" he said, but Zell was already heading down the stairs to his car.

Zell got into his car and headed down the street to the exit whitch lead to the highway which eventually lead to the newly erected bridge that connected Galbadia to Balamb, he'd be home in about two hours.

He too was being drug into something big, he had no idea what was to come either.

Chapter 6

Squall felt his heart sink when he saw the body at the grizzly crime scene, as usual there were no blood stains which confirmed that the bodies were being dumped in at the crime scenes, and as usual the wounds were worse each time, this time the victim was a lovely young girl in her late teens as usual, the cause of death appeared to be from several large stab wounds in the chest and stomach, but they could have also been formed after the death of the victim since there were slits on each of the major veins.

He removed a small note pad from his pocket and wrote down various differences and similarities between this victim and the others.

"So what do you think Leonhart?" asked Vanessa.

"Personally I don't know, other than so far the rest of the victims were hidden, which shows that our killer is changing patterns, almost as if the killer wants us to make this a more public investigation" Squall said as he scribbled down various notes.

"I see, excuse me for a moment sir" she replied

As she left he took a cotton swab from his pocket and took a sample of blood from the corpse, then he placed the swab in a clear plastic container and slid it into hos pocket. He hoped that this one was differen't than the others, the thought of it made him cringe. He stood up and walked over to Vanessa.

"I'm going to head back to Garden and try to gather my thoughts, the crime scene is yours to do as you please" he said

She nodded and he was on his way to his truck. He needed to get back to his room at Garden and check the sample.

Now Squall was part of something that would forever change the lives of so many, and it was irreversible.

Chapter 7

Seifer was half asleep when he heard the rustling of the sleeping bag, so he woke and watched the girl anxiously.

Until just twelve days ago she had been happily living in Timber, going to parties and hanging out with friends, until she got back to her apartment only to be drugged and kidnapped, she had been forced to spend four days locked in what appeared to be barracks of some sort, with fourteen or fifteen other girls her age, then on the fifth day they were all seperated and thrown into small cells where she had been beaten and raped several times before being taken to the god-for-saken land of Trabia, only to march half naked through the endless snowdrifts for God knows what reason, all she remembered was feeling numb all over before collapsing into the snow, now she felt a stinging sensation all over her body, but she also felt warm, cautiously she opened her eyes, above her appeared to be a cloth ceiling, she was also wrapped in a sleeping bag with only her panties and drab skirt given to her by the people who kidnapped her, then she noticed the presence of someone else in the room with her.

She saw a man sitting in the corner watching her, she quickly scuttled to the corner, trying to get as far away from him as she could, he was obviously there to harm her even more, he started to come closer, she couldn't control it anymore, tears started rolling down her cheeks and she was whimpering.

"Please don't hurt me" she pleaded "I'll give you whatever you want, just please don't hurt me."

Instead of coming closer he just stopped and sat on the ground in front of her. He looked as if he was going to say something, she beat him to it.

"Quit Fucking toying with me God damn-it, just get it over with!" she cried as tears ran down her face.

"Whoa, lady you've got it all wrong, I don't want to harm you"he replied, he knew that she was scared, so it might take a bit of assurance from her.

"Don't do this to me!" she pleaded, now they were trying to make her feel some sort of hope, only to smash it in her face.

"Honestly I'm not going to hurt you" he replied

"Then why the hell am I sitting alone in this tiny room with some strange guy without my shirt!" she yelled

"I had to apply a potion to all of your wounds, which if you look, you'll notice that they are slowly going away"he replied, then he tossed the clothes he sat out, onto the ground beside her "there, you can wear those, unless you prefer the others."

She examined her body thorougly, to her suprise the bruises were starting to go away, she grabbed the sweater and jeans, the man turned away from her, offering her some privacy, quickly she slid the top on, then she removed her crappy skirt and put the jeans on. Maybe he was telling the truth, but maybe he was only going to hurt her even more, what were the chances that someone would be out in the Trabian desert anyway?

"Are you finished dressing yet?" he asked

"Yes" she replied as he turned around "who are you"

"My names Seifer Almasy, of Balamb"he replied "and you?"

"Charlotte Patterson from Timber" she replied

"At least now were on a name to name basis" he replied, looking her over he sensed that she still didn't trust him.

She watched him as he reached into his white coat, she about lost it when he removed a gunblade from it "You bastard!" she screamed

"Calm down lady, I told you that I wasn't going to hurt you, now here take it." he said handing her the gunblade.

Quickly she snatched the gunblade and held it at his face.

"Why did you give me the gunblade!" she asked him

"Your frightened, having control of a weapon will calm you down" he said "Now you have control of everything that goes on in here."

She couldn't believe it, this guy was actually here to help her, for the first time in two weeks she felt a glimmer of hope.

Chapter 8

The killer sat and watched the two lovely-ladies as they drank their tea and made conversation about the murders that he had committed, god he loved this, he was becoming famous day by day and still no one knew who he was, hell as far as they all knew he was just your average Joe, but in reality he was far from that. He knew both of the women incredibly well, not personally, but he had read the bio's and stories about how they were part of the defeat of the great sorcereses Ultimicia and Adel, he also knew that they had prices on their heads that were higher than the others that he had kidnapped for the Father. He loved the Father, mostly because he was a strong leader and because of the great prices he payed him for the lovely mistresses that he brought in only to be butchered later, he smiled at the thought of another murder.

He watched as the two ladies left the cafeteria, he pulled a cell phone from his pocket and called the Father.

"Do you want them now?" he asked

"No, I just want you to watch them closely for now" the Father replied "It seems that we have run into a few complications that must be dealt with, but do not worry my son, their times will come"

"Yes sir" he replied as he closed the phone, what kind of complications could they have he wondered but quickly let it pass, he had a few ladies to spy on and he couldn't wait to begin.

Chapter 9

Squall pulled the truck into the Balamb garage and made his way to his room, when he entered he quickly locked the door and surveyed the area, good he thought, Rinoa wasn't home yet.

He took the plastic container with the cotton swab in it and sat it on his desk, he pulled up a chair and sat down, carefuly he removed the swab and dipped it in a clear liquid labeled Odine brand, which he kept concealed in the desk, and he watched as the blood turned to a bright blue, he sighed and punched the desk, not only was this killer crazy but he had selected special targets, for what reason he wasn't sure.

He thought of Rinoa she was the thing that brought brightness into his dreary day, and then let his thoughts travel back to the case, he was shocked by the first results of blood and stunned by the second, apparently their were more sorceresses than he had currently thought, but since most sorceresses had bad reps they mostly kept it secret from the outside world. Now, more than ever he knew that the killer was hunting Sorceresses and he had become quite good at killing them, and he was the only one that knew about it.

Chapter 10

The killer sat and watched as Leonhart placed a bloodstained swab in a bottel of some strange liquid, interesting he thought, but not as interesting as the thought of watching that heartilly bitch die at his hand, as he sat and thought about it, the more and more the prospect grew and grew inside him until he couldn't control it, someone had to die and soon, he had to kill again, forget what the father ordered, this had to be done.

He knew Leonhart was strong, in fact he Leonhart was very strong, but he also knew that he was stronger, a lot stronger to be exact. He pulled a dagger from his belt and was about to open the closet door when, the sound of an opening electric door caught his attention, he stopped and peeked through the small openings of the closet door, it was Heartilly, he watched as she walked across the room and wrapped her arms around Leonhart, who had already hidden the samples, he slowly welcomed the embrace and kissed her delicate hands, a smile ran across his face, it was too good to be true, not only would he get the girl, he would have the pleasure of killing her in front of a helpless lover.

The thought sent a shiver through his spine.

Someone was going to die tonight.

chapter 11

Rinoa walked through the living room and put her arms around Squall, apparently it seemed to be just what he needed because he relaxed at her touch and gave her a friendly kiss to each hand, followed by a quick and rare smile.

"Rough day?" she asked

"Yeah, another body was found today" he sighed

"Thats horrible, do you have any clues" she asked

Yeah he had a clue and he wanted to tell her but he couldn't, but he wasn't sure why, he felt that he had to keep it secret from everyone even her "no not yet"

"Don't worry you will" she replied

"I hope so" he said wishing he could tell her the truth about the murders.

"Are you hungry?" she asked wanting to further ease his tension

"A little, why?" he replied

She anwsered "Want me to cook something?"

"Will it poison me?" he replied jokingly

"If I'm lucky, asshole" she replied returning a smile

"If you want to"he said

"How does Roast Chickobo sound?" she asked

"Whatever" he said

She went into the kitchen and started cooking while Squall wrote down his notes of the case, it was going to be a long, long night.

chapter 12

"So how exactly did you get here again?"Asked Charlotte

Seifer replied "I told you, i had a gut feeling, now do you want to make something of it or shall we continue?"

"Whoa calm down," she said, then looking him over she noticed the scar on his face "How'd you get the scar"

"Thats none of your buisness." he replied

"Come on tell me, what'd you try to kill someone or something and they got you before you could finish it?" she said jokingly

His expression stayed the same, rock hard as before "If you want to get technical, then yes."

Her smile faded "seriously, how?"

"I got in a duel with this guy I knew, so I left him with a scar that he could remember me by when he looked in the mirror everyday" He said "Then he caught me in the face, later on he took my girl, crushed my dream and made me a god damned outlaw!" Seifer was near screaming

"I'm sorry i had no idea" she said "So I take it your THE Seifer Almasy of Balamb"

"Yeah" he replied, then he was gripped by another horrible pain in his stomach, this one urging him to go to Balamb at that moment.

"Are you ok?"she asked

"We have to leave, now!" he said "We have to go to balamb"

"But the others, we can't just leave them!" she replied

"They'll be fine, I'm positive, look there is no time to explain, we have got to go now!" he replied

She wanted to keep arguing but the look in his eye proved that he was being true, he wasnt being a coward."Ok but won't you be arrested?"

"It's a risk that I have to take"

Then without another word they were up and out of the tent, and since Charlotte didn't have a coat she took a blanket and wore it as a cloak around her as they took off into the trabian desert once more.

Chapter 13

As Zell was pulling off of the bridge a sharp pain shot through his forehead forcing him to stop the car, he grabbed his forehead with both hands, the pain was horrible and getting worse by the second until it got to where it was unbearable, out of pain he swung his fist as hard as he could at the dashboard while keeping his eyes closed, then as clear as day he had a vision of Squall and Rinoa sleeping side by side in their bed in the Balamb dormitory, at first they seemed peaceful, then he sensed another person in the room creeping slowly towards the bed with some sort of weapon, he tried yelling to them but no sound came from his mouth. The figure walked up beside Rinoa and put his hand over her mouth and woke her up, as she opened her eyes he placed the blade against her throat.

He muttered" If you so much as move I'll cut your throat, understand, nod if you do."

she nodded

"Good now lets wake up Leonhart"he said," nudge him"

She nudged his side until he woke up, his eyes shot wide open when he saw the intruder, he balled a fist but quickly stopped when he saw the knife at her throat.

Zells vision seemed to blank out for a few seconds, when it came back he wanted to scream, Rinoa was lying in a pool of bloodon the bed and Squall was laying on the floor riddled with bullets.

The vision went away, as well as the pain, he didn't need to think about it, he knew that what he saw was going to happen if he didn't intervene, Garden was nineteen miles away, he floored the gas until it reached eighty, he hoped he would make it on time.

Chapter 14

The killer watched in anticipation as the lovers dined on the roast on the couch in-front of the television in the living room, he looked at the clock eagerly awaiting the moment that they would retire to the bedroom, so that he could prepare for the bloodbath to come.

Then at eleven-twenty-five they went to the bedroom to sleep for the rest of the night, he'd wait until midnight to get them.

Chapter 15

As Squall walked into the bedroom he let out a sigh of relief and fell on the bed, while Rinoa removed her clothes and put on her red, silk pajamas.

"Squall Leonhart what kind of pajamas are jeans, jacket and t-shirt" she said jokingly"I ask you"

He removed his clothes exceot for his boxers "Is that better?"

"I suppose" she said climbing into bed with him."Are you feeling any better?"

"What do you mean?"he asked

"You know what I mean, this case has you completely bummed out" she replied

"Oh, well what can I do?" he asked

"Take a vacation, or something" she said

"I can't do that, I'd be basically admitting that I can't do this case" he replied

"Oh, still acting like a tough guy I see"

"Whatever"

"Get some sleep, maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

"Maybe"he replied turning to his side

"Hopefully"she whispered while she looked at the ceiling

By eleven thirty they were asleep.

Chapter 16

Midnight rolled around and the killer crept out of the closet as silently as possible, he crept through the dormitory and made his way to the bedroom, he examined them both while they slept, it was soo easy for him, and the thrill was to die for.

He got close to the girl, she was wearing a red silk top with matching bottoms, carefully he took his hand and ran it across her chest, savoring each precious moment,he lifted the knife and held it at her throat, then he placed a hand on her mouth. Her eyes shot open at his touch, she would have screamed if she hadn't noticed the knife a second later.

" If you so much as move I'll cut your throat, understand, nod if you do."

he whispered to her.

she nodded

"Good now lets wake up Leonhart"he said," nudge him"

She did as she was told and she woke him up, when he opened his eyes, he froze and looked at her, the knife made him want to kill the guy but he was powerless.

"Well Leonhart, your a very good detective for a Garden Commander, but you weren't good enough." the killer said "Now right now I fear that you are very powerless, I just want you to know that I'm calling the shots now, one false move and she dies!"

"Who the hell are you" he asked

"I am the murderer you have been looking for of course, and tonight you are going to watch as I change patterns once again." he said, Squall watched as the killer slowly unbuttoned her shirt and ran his hand across her breasts, a rage was building up in Squall so fiery and hot that he felt he could kill this guy slowly and painfully without any remorse.

As the killers hands made their way down to Rinoa's hips she started to whimper, her eyes were starting to cloud over as she looked at Squall, it was killing him to watch this but what could he do? Then he noticed something new about the presence of the room, there were four people there.

Suddenly a the sound of running footsteps caught the killer and Squall off guard, the killer flew across the room with a hard thump as he went through a dresser, Squall seized the moment and dove off the bed towards the murderer, even in the moonlit room Squall could see him trying to get up and run, but it wouldn't happen.

Squall swung his fist into the asailant's back, strangely he didn't fall down or let out a cry of pain, but instead turned and rammed Squall in the stomach, making him yell in pain.

The killer jumped on-top of Squall and started to try and push the knife into Squalls chest, Squall grabbed the killers wrists and tried to push back, the killer was extremely strong and kept the knife moving toward his bare chest.

Squall watched as a fist slammed into his attackers face, Squall pushed off the killer and rammed his fist into the killers nose, Squall felt the bone break, he punched it again and again, until the killer fell to the floor either unconsious or dead.

The lights flicked on in the room, Squall stood up and went to Rinoa, he put his arms around her and kissed her forehead "Rin, I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you,please forgive me."he said, as a lump formed in his throat

She buried her head in his chest and he gently ran his head through her hair, he looked around the room to see who had helped him, Zell sat on a whicker chair positioned in the corner of the room. His hand was tightly gripping his bloody side.

Sensing that something was wrong Rinoa turned and looked"Oh god Zell, are you alright"she said running over to him with Squall beside her every step

He coughed "I'll be ok, it's just a flesh wound thats all."

There was a loud knock on the door "Garden Security, is everything all right in there?"

"No, get Dr Kadowakai and some SEED's in here fast"shouted Squall

After a few minutes, which seemed like an etertnity for Squall, they arrived.

"Holy shit!"exclaimed one SEED "what did you do to him" refering to the bloodied killer who lay on the floor.

-&-&-&&-&

Well thats it for part one I may not even finish this but Ill try hope you like it and all. L8r


End file.
